


Ready Set Go & Fall in Love

by DongMinsheart



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongMinsheart/pseuds/DongMinsheart
Summary: A certain someone is starting to feel differently for the big baby. fluffy fluffy fluffy uwu





	Ready Set Go & Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Im posting them all (i have lots of drafts seriously 😭) for the new stans, please dont get confused hihi. Im basing my au's in real life (but this is just a fiction okay? Im just a little bit of a delulu fan lmao)
> 
> Inspired by this video : Golden Child Ready, Set, Go #10 https://youtu.be/hvXiygaejM8
> 
> No proof read again,im sorry for the grammatical errors. please spare me! 
> 
> May-O

Ready Set Go and fall in love 

Written by @DongMinsheart 

Completed 10/28/17

 

_**Donghyun's** _

These past few days I've been noticing Bomin's presence alot. like A LO T

I can't stop my self from looking at him or looking for him

I get angry when he's so sweet with the other members

I am sad when he's not around me

I'm happy when he's with me and annoying me

He's making me a mad man. 

It was all started that day... 

That day I don't know what gotten into me that I kept on looking at him.

One of the staffs told us to film ourselves for our fans. They instructed me to hold the camera. I was sitting beside Bomin, the camera is still off because I'm still trying to compose my self and reminding my self that i shouldn't stare at him longer than usual. 

I turn on the camera with Bomin still sitting beside me.

As the camera rolls, I still couldn't hold back my self and continue to stare at him. 

I'm trying hard not to stare at him longer but I can't. 

My heart started to flutter when our eyes met. 

It happened twice, I didn't pay attention to the first one and act like it doesn't affect me at all 

But the second one shocked me the most because I thought my heart just mistakenly fluttered at first?

My heart futtered and I feel like i was on a cloud nine? I know it sound cliche and such but that's what I felt at that moment. REAALLYY !

I just cover it up by slightly laughing but deep inside I'm so shocked.

I brushed it off again and continued filming. 

I suddenly offer my hand for him to high five but I grabbed it and claps our hands for a brieft moment and boi you dont know how hard it is for me to separate our hands. 

I don't want to let him go but the noona stylist need to fix his make up and style his hair. 

I don't know why did I do that but It felt right?

What is happening to me? 

Do I like him?

Am I falling for him? 

But I thought I like joochanie? 

What should I do? 

\---

'Hyung!' someone called me 

'Huh? Oh! Bomin-ie' I said, startled

'What are you thinking hyung? It's look like a big problem?' He ask curiously

("Yeah It's really a big problem, I'm confused with my own emotions because of you!")

'It's nothing' i said not telling the truth

'Oh come on hyung, I know there something bothering you'

("Yes, there is and it's you!")

'Bominie-'  I tried to stop him from asking so many questions because its starting ta make my head hurt but well he's really persistent cute little chip

'And you seemed so distracted this past few days'

("You are the one who's distracting me boy")

'Bominie will you please stop cutting me off?' I said just to change the current topic

'Don't Change the topic hyung, Tell me  what's bothering you? or who is bothering you?' He said persitantly 

'You! You're the one who's bothering me!'I suddenly snapped out. 

He looked so shocked , He's so cute but I was too embarrased from what I just said so I walked out 

 

What a good way of confessing

.

_**Bomin's** _

 

What does donghyun hyung mean?

What exactly does he mean that I am the one who's bothering him? 

I mean I know that I always annoy him and follow him around but he doesn't complain that much about it before.

And his behaviour is not like that before when I bother him, So what did I do this time ? 

Is he mad at me? 

Why did he walked out? 

Did I gone too far?  

I didn't noticed that my tears was building up and I am crying already. 

Jaeseok hyung saw me crying there alone so he ask me if Im alright 

I just cry harder because  I remember Donghyun hyung and I's conversation a while ago again

he come closer but I backed away and shouted stop, I don't want to be touched by anyone right now

I think other hyungs heard it because they started to gather into the scene

They were all asking what is happening but I just stand there and started to wail like a child. Im not a spoiled brat really! Im just upset. 

Daeyeol hyung tried to come close but I just glared at him and he stop coming closer

They can't come close because everytime they try to come close I aim something to them and shout Donghyun hyung. 

I know I look like a brat now, But I'm so upset to think that donghyun hyung might getting tired of me and want to get rid of me.

Daeyeol hyung sudenly turned around and goes somewhere. He said something to the other hyung but I didn't heard it, too busy crying but hyungs started  to stop approaching me and just look at me symphatetically.

I didn't care though, I just want to cry my heart out 

I only want Donghyun hyung

.

 

_**Donghyun** _

 

I'm so stupid 

Why did I said it like that? 

What if he misunderstand and hurt him because of that? I can't bare to hurt him anymore, he's so precious to me. 

I don't want to deny it anymore 

I love him , I fell for him. He got my heart slowly but oh so surely.

I was thinking the best way to tell it to him 

I was startled by a bang of our door room but 

'Daeyeol Hyung! what is that? Do you want to -' 

'What did you do to bomin this time donghyun-ah?' He said sternly, totally cutting me off

'What do you mean hyung?' I said totally connfused

'Bomin is crying and don't want to be touched by anyone and keeps on calling out for you, tell me what happened' he said sightly loosening

'hyung! I think it's an misundertanding'

'what? can you please expalain it to me?'

I started to tell him the whole story. I hope he understand..

'So you mean you like him too?'

'I just realized it too when I walked out hyung. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just too shocked and embarrased so I just walked out. I didn't think that he would take it like that' 

'You Idiot! you should have told him that! Look what have you done , tsk tsk'

'I regret it now hyung I said sulking'

'Yah! Don't sulk here! a big baby is looking for you! you should go and talk to him,Make things straight to him!' He said sternly 

'Okay hyung' I said nervously 

.

I gather all my courage and go out of the room with daeyeol hyung 

We go to the living room where Bomin and I talked a while ago. 

I find him in the far corner of the room sleeping?

'He fell  asleep there while crying' Sungyoon hyung informed me

I just nod my head 

Lets go to our rooms, I think Donghyun here has something to tell to bominie. Daeyeol hyung said to the hyungs

I smiled to daeyeol hyung, thankful on what he did He's such a great leader 

He smiled back and thumbs up at me 

After the room was cleared 

I approached Bominie in the corner 

He's pouting while sleeping, so cute like a baby, my big baby 

I tried to wipe the remaining tears away but he suddenly jolted waking up when I touched his fluffy cheeks.

'Hyung!' he exclaimed, totally surprised 

'Bominie, I'm so sorry for my actions earlier'

'What? I thought your mad at me hyung he said' tears are building up again 

'Hey please don't cry, I'm not mad at you okay? I'm just confused on my feelings'

'Feelings about what hyung?'

'About you'

'Huh? What about me?'

'I think, I'm falling for you... No! I love you'

'what?! Am I still sleeping and dreaming hyung?'

'No baby youur not'

'really?! Are you serious when you said that Y-you L-love me?' 

'Yes, I  Love you with all my heart, with all my mind, with all my soul'

'I love you too hyung! I can't believe that this is finally happening!' he said while sobbing 

'Bomin, I need to ask something important' I said seriously 

He suddenly stopped sobbing and look at me, with his big eyes 

'W-what i-s t-that hyung?' he said nervously

'Will you be mine?'

'hyung! Yes of course yes hyung!' he said crying again 

'Your mine now' I said brightly at him 

'I thought your going to say that you were only joking hyung! Please don't make me nervous like that again hyung' he said crying harder than ever 

I hug him and whispers sweet words to him 

He started to calm down a little 

'I love you bominie, Please don't ever doubt my love for you, I know that I've been a big jerk to you by rejecting you every single chance that I get before but it all in the past now,starting today, I will make you feel every single vchance that I get to show  you how much I love you and how much yu mean to me' I whispered softly at him 

 

That night, Jaeseok hyung Cooked lots of foods for us to celebrate our relationship, He's so sweet right? 

The hyungs started to congratulate us 

 

End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash 😭 hope you like it!.  
> Have a nice day ahead sunshines ❤


End file.
